memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Finnegan's Wake!
| miniseries = Who Killed Captain Kirk? | minino = 8 | number = 55 | date = 2286 | stardate = 9002.8 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Tim Harkins | writer = Peter David | omnibus = Who Killed Captain Kirk? | published = | format = | pages = 23 | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 9001.3. : In full compliance with Starfleet regulations, we are awaiting the arrival of the Federation Security Legion. We have confidence that they will be able to put this unfortunate incident to rest. ;Personal log, stardate 9001.3. : It is with a sense of dread that we await the impending Federation Security Legion inquisition. I'd sooner face a knife-wielding bearclaw again. ;Captain's log, stardate 9002.8. : In accordance with regulations, the Federation Security Legion is aboard the ''Enterprise, investigation Mr. Bearclaw's homicidal attack on me. And I have learned that the investigation will be headed by my old nemesis, Sean Finnegan.'' References Characters :Arex • William Bearclaw • Jerry Boyajian • Nancy Bryce • Castille • Pavel Chekov • Sean Finnegan • Garth of Izar • James T. Kirk • Kobry • Konom • Leonard McCoy • M'Ress • Montgomery Scott • Elizabeth Sherwood • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Heather Van Horne • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] Bloemker Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) ( cruiser) Locations :Omicron Ceti IV (Omicron Ceti) Shipboard locales :brig • corridor • recreation deck • quarters • sickbay Races and cultures :Caitian • Human • Klingon • Triexian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Security Legion • Starfleet Science and technology :Atalskes phaser IV • genetic hybrid • humanoid • lifeform • phaser • phaser pistol • space • star • star system • starship • type-2 phaser Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • Legionnaire • lieutenant • navigator • science officer • security chief • security officer • tactical officer Other references :clothing • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • government • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • technology • telepathy • title • uniform • weapon Appendices Background * This was the second-to-last issue of the [[star Trek (DC volume 1)|DC first series TOS]] comics. As such, it is the last appearance of the supporting characters cast from this series, excepting Moron, who would go on to be renamed Kobry in Peter David's . Final appearances include Castille, Jerry Boyajian, Nancy Bryce, William Bearclaw, Elizabeth Sherwood, and Konom, as well as the final DC Comics appearances of Arex and M'Ress. Later lettercolumns and interviews with creators would reveal the character-removals were at the behest of the Paramount Pictures licensing office, who asked that the series be retooled to focus on the main cast, and to not use elements of Star Trek: The Animated Series. Images dC1 55.jpg|Cover image. ent1701ADCv1 55.jpg| . 1701AlandingpartyDC55.jpg|Landing party. h. Van Horne.jpg|Heather Van Horne. vanHorne.jpg|Heather Van Horne. Connections | after= #56: "A Small Matter of Faith" }} | after = "Retrospect" }} | nextMB = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh }} category:tOS comics